Tobi?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


_**Tobi/Madara Love Story**_

**Name: **Mitsuki

**Age: **23

**Looks: **I am 23 but I stopped ageing at 17 so still look like I am a teenager. I have bright blue eyes and long straight brown hair that falls just below my waist.

**Style: **I wear a light blue tank with extremely short butt hugger shorts and black knee high boots.

**Personality: **I am hyper and act like a child at times, I love to dance and I have been told when I sing I sound like an angel. 

**Abilities: **I am amazing with my katana and have my super ninja skills too of course.

**Background**

I am in the Akatsuki and have known Madara my whole life, so when he came as Tobi, I knew it was him. Even my earliest memories have Madara in them, I have found it funny that he doesn't age and looks like he did when I was small. My parents were killed when I was just a newborn but I have nightmares about when it happened.

**Story**

I was cracking up as I watched Madara acting like Tobi chase Deidara around the hideout with a lizard, trying to get him to kiss it. Dei screamed, "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" I fell over giggling and Madara stopped and grabbed my hand as he yelled, "Suki-chan common Tobi wants to play!" I giggled as he pulled me out the door, once we were out of the sight of everyone he picked me up bridal style and started running.

He kept running and said in his normal voice, "I love your laugh Mitsuki!" I smiled and hugged him I said, "Madara would you mind if I try something?" He looked at me thinking and said, "Sure!" I looked up at him and slowly pulled off his mask, he looked down at me a little confused. I put my arms around his neck he had stopped running and was focused fully on me as I pulled his lips to mine. He must have figured out what I was going to do because he kissed back right away and it deepened quick.

We pulled away and he looked at me and said, "What was that for?" I smiled at him and said, "I don't know, I have just wanted to do that since I was 13!" He smirked and as he leaned closer said, "Care to try again?" He didn't wait for an answer just leaned in and kissed me. I loved it, it was better than I ever thought it would be. I pulled away when I heard someone clapping and looked behind Madara, Pein was standing there with a grin on his face. I looked at Madara who had put the Tobi mask back on.

Pein said, "It's alright Madara it is just me, I thought that maybe you would like to go on a mission with Mitsuki, just make sure you bring entail or something back so the others won't know!" I got what Pein meant and I could tell Madara did because he stiffened but said, "Would two weeks be ok?" Pein grinned and said, "You're the boss!" I smiled as Pein left and said, "Madara where are you going to take me?"

He had his mask off again and looked at me smiled and said, "It's a surprise, and you'll see when we get there!" I snuggled into his chest and just listened to his heart beat and his breathing. He ran for a good hour and when he stopped I looked around we were at a beachfront proprety with a cute little house over the water. I smiled up at Madara and said, "It's beautiful!" He put me down and said, "Yeah but not as beautiful as you!" I grinned while laughing and said, "Wow Madara Cheesy line!"

I was still laughing as he smirked and said, "I thought you would like that!" I stopped laughing, walked over to him and kissed him just long enough to tease then stepped back. I turned and started running into the water and screamed over my shoulder, "Catch me if you can!" I heard him chuckle behind me and I threw off my clothes and jumped in the water. He caught me the second I hit the water, I giggled as he held me to him and said, "Madara may I ask you something?"

He started kissing my neck and mumbled, "Hmm?" I pushed him away and he pouted as I asked, "Why do you love me?" He stopped and looked me in the eyes, he chuckled and said, "Mitsuki there are several reasons I love you, in fact too many to list but if I had to say the number one is you are different from any other girl I have ever met! Not only is your beauty on the outside but on the inside as well." I smiled up at him and kissed him gently on the lips as I whispered, "Thank you!"

On this trip he proposed and we were married a month later, we never had children but were extremely happy with just each other.


End file.
